ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Arrival of Blaze
One snowy day in Village of the Winds, Ratchet and the gang, along with Kiva, spend some time there. In the process, Kiva and Zack seems to be interested with one of the new members - X-23/Laura. Kiva: This is exciting. X-23: So it seems to be.. Kiva: I know, right? X-23: I haven't seen this much snow since.. Kiva: Since, um.. I don't know. X-23: Excuse me.. It's not for me to say. - Both X-23 and Kiva looked around the improved fort. X-23: From what I heard, Ratchet has fought a great evil to save the world. I wonder what that threat was? Kiva: My mind is on Bowser. X-23: Bowser? That's not on the newspaper I saw lately.. Kiva: Well, that's the thing. Anytime when I'm on a different team, my mind focuses on stopping Bowser. X-23: I respect your courageous beliefs. They say, that Ratchet fought a creature that was formed from two people. After the fight, the gang has vanished for six months, and then after that, here we are. It's kinda ironic for me to join alongside him, even though I'm different from most.. Kiva: Yeah, I know. X-23: Still, I think this place is nice and peaceful.. Kiva: Yeah, peaceful.. X-23: Something in your mind, Kiva? Kiva: I'm fine. - As the two walking along, Zack tries to follow them, but Yasha stopped him. Yasha: You seemed to be onto something, are you? Zack: What, me? What makes you think of that idea? Yasha: Ever since X-23 joins the team, you can't seem to focus on the mission on hand. Instead, you tried to play 'easy-to-get' with her. Zack: Okay, I admit. I like her. Yasha: Beauty is not the only thing she has. Zack: What do you think I should do? Sasha: Let me handle this one, Zack. It's a good chance to learn one another. She did helped us safe Gru's kids and the last 'Princess of Heart'. Zack: I suppose you're right. - Just then, the fort's main gates are opening, because new visitors are dropping by. Ratchet and the gang checks the ship, only to find John Rolfe and Silver's partner - Blaze, who was revived. Silver: Blaze?? You're alive!? Kiva: Is that the partner you were talking about? Blaze: You catch on fast. I used to be Silver's partner to save the world, at the cost of my life. I honestly don't know how I was brought back into this world.. Kiva: I call it a lucky miracle. Alister: I'm not sure if that was a miracle.. Blaze: Now then, is the leader of the 2nd Galactic Republic among you? Ratchet: I am. Blaze: My deepest gratitude for watching Silver for me and saving this world for all of us. - Blaze gives Ratchet a summon charm. The charm feels hot and shiny at the same time, as he holds and feels it. Blaze: Use this to summon me, whenever you need help. Jeffery sends his deepest wishes into this charm. Ratchet: Thank you. Kiva: Cool. Blaze: I wish to speak to a few members, including the leader. There are matters we need to discuss. But first, is there a place to rest for the night? Kiva: Yeah, I guess.. - Ratchet then sees Pocahontas headed back to the village, which gives him an idea. Ratchet: Pocahontas, do you mind if we go back to the village with you? Pocahontas: Of course not. You're always welcome here. Ratchet: Alright, everyone. Let's get going before it gets dark. Kiva: Okay. - The gang followed Pocahontas' lead back into the village as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes